Starcraft Meets Gate
by AleksAnderTheGr8
Summary: Ever thought about medieval knights attack highly advanced empires? Aka, 'Primitives' get their ass kicked while being amazed by technology. Rated M: Blood, Decapitations, Swearing, AND EVERYTHING THAT COMES WITH MATURE CONTENT! (Possible: Nudity, Shit ton of Angst)
1. Chapter 1

AU (Alternate Universe). A Starcraft story was fine and stuff, but I found it quite disappointing at some points (As much as I want to bring Zeratul back in this AU, I kinda liked his death, redemption and leading his people into brighter future with his own death. Quite Dramatic, won't you say?). I changed the story a little bit to be more "positive".

War with Amon has ended, the fallen god has fallen to the unified power of the Koprulu sector, Zergs, Protoss and Terrans fought together versus the gigantic power of the god, and they won. A great price has been paid, many have died but life in Koprulu carried on.

Protoss have formed a full military alliance with Terrans, in the process, Terrans and Protoss alike learned a lot from each other, cultural exchange was made, colonies of both Protoss and Humans were in progress, and some of Protoss technology allowed to do some scientific breakthroughs for Terran Science.

Protoss have rebuilt Aiur with a great help of Terrans and Zergs, Queen of blades have withdrawn all zergs from there, which were rouge in past now were in swarm hold once again. Terrans were giving all the resources that Protoss needed. When Aiur was rebuilt, the second Shakuras was formed, but not as dark templars hideout, but as second Protoss Colony with Matriarch Vorazun as its leader and representative.

Artanis Remained on Aiur as Hierarch and leader of remaining Daelaam. He ensured Alliance and technological exchange with Terrans as a token of gratitude for helping them in fighting Amon and helping in rebuilding Aiur. Most Protoss didn't agree at first, but then they noticed the hidden "nobility" of Terrans, accepting them in process.

Terrans rebuilt their sectors after the war, the destruction Amon caused was counted in trillions of credits, but Terran succeeded in rebuilding capital and main colonies. Zergs gave Terran their old worlds so they could colonize them again, while Zerg would only have Char and Zerus.

Rule of the new emperor, Valerian Mengsk gave people hope of everlasting peace and prosperity, though his rule met with small opposition from General Davis. Emperor nearly lost his throne, and Davis almost succeeds if not for an elite ghost, Nova Terra. She disobeyed the order to bring her back killing Davis in the process, but after small intervention from Raynor, and what's more interesting, her former friend, Gabriel Tosh. Nova was pardoned and returned to the ranks of elite ghost unit.

Matt Horner became trusted advisor and friend to Emperor Valerian, one of best admirals in the noted history of Terran Dominion. His unparalleled skills were enough to put down Tal'Darim fleet, including city-sized mothership. His reforms were enough to put back Terran Fleet back on the foot, making it once again formidable force in the galaxy.

Hyperion was rebuilt, the looks were the same, but armory was not, from 40 laser batteries there were now 240 giving a new potential in orbital bombardment and space battles, Nuclear arsenal was added to improve siege possibilities of Hyperion, Reckoning class nuke was enough to eradicate any fortress or city it would hit, even Protoss shields or Adaptation of zergs would not be enough to last it. Yamato cannon was upgraded from old designs to improved Yamato MK5 which was enough to put down Leviathan or Mothership with 2 shots. Hyperion was now fourfold bigger than the previous model, making it a new Admiral class ship. The crew remained the same, of course, new personnel was recruited to maintain a lot bigger ship now.

And there was James Raynor… His story was long enough, but still few chapters left to tell about his past… and the future. Buckle up, grab some good scotch and enjoy.

 **Koprulu Sector**

 **Korhal Orbit, Hyperion**

 **4 Years after War with Amon.**

Raynor was at the orbit of the Korhal, acting as patrolling force around the planet, nothing special. A normal job while he had nothing else to do. Down there in Augustgrad, Valerian Mengsk and Matt Horner were giving a speech about old War that happened 4 years ago. Of course, it was a grand celebration for both Terran and Protoss, even if those 2 were celebrating this event in a different type of manner. While Terran made it loud and grand, Protoss were a lot more humble about it.

So the Celebration was going well, Raynor could watch it all from the screen, Valerian loved to show his kindness and prove he was not his father, so he always went soft when in public. But when it was about war and possible deaths. Then he was one of those people Raynor would not anger.

Valerian had his own charisma too, his father used false promises and threats, while Valerian used honesty and humbleness. He didn't give any false informations about the current state of the situation, he always said what was true. And Raynor respected him for that.

The deck of Hyperion seemed to be bored. No wonder, when most of their mates were celebrating and toasting the deaths of their comrades. They had patrol duty, while no one would even dare to attack them.

The navigator was annoyed by all that. "Man! Why do I we always get patrol duty?" He asked the second navigator

"I don't know, its peace anyway, even zerg are sitting in one place doing nothing." He crossed his arms looking at incoming info.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Said a tall man, who was checking the data on his datapad. It was an officer, below Raynor but still, he had huge authority over all the crew. Raynor, of course, didn't mind their small talk, he would rather be in a pub drinking whiskey now.

Raynor just took out his Hip Flask and said to officer calmly "Let them, Andrew, they're just talking, that's it."

"We're on patrol duty, sir! We should keep the-" He as cut with the look from Raynor, shape as razors, and that meant only one thing 'Shut it'.

"Patrol duty that may be, but doubtfully someone will attack us right now, not when there is 2000 battlecruisers on orbit and about 50 million soldiers on the planet surface. Relax Andrew, that's an order." Said Raynor, as he put his legs on virtual map table.

Reluctantly officer nodded and returned to his spot, where with an angered look he observed a lot more talkative crew. Raynor just smirked with a chuckle.

As he was about to drink some whiskey he had in the hip flask, a red alert appeared on his screen. "What the?!-". He couldn't believe what he just saw, a red alert, right here on Korhal, the second most protected planet of Koprulu Sector was under attack. He received the call from Matt while whole crew was taking Battlestations. On his screen face of his old pal appeared "Matt? What the hell is happening?"

"We have no idea…" Said a bit confused. "We were about to finish the speech and this thing appeared right in the middle of Augustgrad" Next to his face appeared a picture of an old building, looked similar to the gate, what's more, strange it arose out of nowhere. The gate itself was tall, but not tall enough to fit a thor in it. Maybe 12 Meters.

"What is that thing?" Raynor was confused too "Is it Protoss tech? Doesn't look like one too."

"We have no idea Commander" Even if Raynor was not commander anymore, Matt used his old title anyway. Old habits die hard. "Augustgrad guards are securing the area… Wait a second. We're detecting life forms coming out of it!" That didn't mean anything good to Raynor. What's worse communication died right away after first life form passed.

"Damn! Andrew! Tell all available squads that I need them all armed and get to hangars, prepare all medivacs to deploy!

"Sir? Shouldn't we-" Again the look from Raynor "Right away sir!"

"And get me armor while we're at it…" He walked out of the command center.

 **'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

As the 20 medivacs left the Hyperion Hangar the communications were back. Matt explained that from 'gate' appeared odd creatures, with humans. What's more interesting those creatures looked like hybrids between humans and animals. The whole unit in medivac just looked at them with awe. But it got even more interesting, the humans wore plate armors and had medieval weaponry.

"Those guys have bloody swords! Unbelievable!" One marine laughed.

"Look at those guys! Freaking minotaurs!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I am afraid not gentlemen" Answered Matt "They tried to attack citizens and even if we have the technological advantage, the guarding marines have a problem with holding them back."

"What? With all due respect Admiral, but marines have gauss rifles that shred anything and those guys have… swords." He tried to hold back his laugh. Like the rest of the team.

"Even so, we got about 500 marines there, while the enemy attacked in large numbers.

"How large?" Asked Raynor.

"Our scans show us about 30 thousand lifeforms"

"30?!" Raynor shouted confused "How the hell they got 30 thousand enemies on Korhal with such primitive tech Matt?"

"We do not know Commander" Grand Admiral just sighed "But we know one thing, they're hostile and must be eradicated before they kill anyone, for now, the explosion from this thing killed and wounded many.

"What's the casualties?" Raynor expected a small number, but it was not.

"about 500 hundred dead. 600 wounded" As Matt read aloud the report. We expect more soon, but none of the marines fighting right now got wounded, only citizens." He said shaking his head with a sad look on his face.

"Damn!" Raynor punched the wall of medivac "Pilot! What's our E.T.A?"

"One minute Sir!" She answered as fast as she could.

"Matt, what about other units? I can't believe the military wasn't prepared for something like that!" Raynor was furious.

"No, we weren't, we had 500 marines and other personnel just to keep peace and engage any terrorist forces that would happen. But this? This isn't something you can prepare for. But if that will put some rest on your mind we sent alert to all personnel right now, we got armored divisions, air support and few contingents of soldiers was sent to assist.

"Do we know their E.T.A?" Raynor asked again.

"They are in the middle of mobilization, so my guess is 20 minutes."

"Alright Matt, we will try to hold them off till cavalry will arrive." He assured his friend.

"Good luck commander, Horner, out." The transmission was ended.

Raynor mind was racing with thoughts, medieval weaponry? Fantasy like creatures? That's too much for him. Way too much.

"We're landing Sir!"

"You heard her boys and girls!" He shouted to squad "Ready yourselves, protect civilians!" The ramp opened showing the chaos around them "Move! Move! Double time!"

Everyone in medivac ran out, showing the Marines shooting at invaders. Every medivac was now emptied and it gave solid 200 soldiers right now. Raynor immediately gave orders to all other squad leaders "Everyone, follow me and secure any civilians you see! Move it!"

They ran in wedge formation covering right and left flank, rushing towards the line of marines that deployed some bunkers and was shooting with all they got. As they get to them, Raynor was greeted by one of the soldiers. A big man in red armor, firebat.

"Commander Raynor! Long time no see!" He greeted happily with a shake of the hand.

"Miles! I thought you were done for good on Char!" He greeted back with a great smile on his face.

"That was but a scratch Commander. Damage would be lethal for anyone but me, but they repaired my stomach right after Char. And I was ready to carry on my duty.

"Glad to hear it, we will chat later old buddy, but now we need to kill those bastards before they do any more damage." He said with a confident tone.

"I couldn't agree more Commander, but we need backup, they keep swarming us, screaming something in the odd language. And I can't understand shit."

"Matt, you heard that?" He asked through communicator built in his suit.

"I did Commander" He answered "We got ghost teams on translating this language, it will take some time but we got enough of samples-" He was cut by Miles shout.

"MORE OF THEM COMING!" He shouted so loud that no one even needed a communicator to hear him. A huge wave of enemy warriors was coming towards them "Commander! My men, scp's and anyone who's under my command are now yours!"

Raynor nodded "Do we have any siege tanks?" Miles just shook his head. " Damn! Matt! What about those armored divisions?"

"Halfway towards the rendezvous point, ten minutes."

"Alright, everyone! Form a double firing line!" Enemy soldiers were close enough, marauders with firebats ready and towering behind 2 lines of marines, ready to explode stuff with punisher grenades and roast it with a liquid chemical merge of happiness from firebats. "Light them up!" Raynor shouted to his comm and so 700 marines and marauders started shooting, a wall of light and falling shells of ammunition were echoing in streets of augustgrad. Shredding the enemy like nothing, leaving massacred dead bodies on the streets. Raynor shouted again "Hold fire!" And so they did.

Few survivors were screaming something in their language. Were they calling for help? Insulting the enemy? No one will know since firebats went forward to finish the job. The remaining survivors were covered in a chemical flaming spray of firebats, ending their suffering instantly. As they returned to the formation, another wave of warriors rushed at them, now instead of small wave, it was everything they got.

"Open fire!" Raynor shouted at his communicator. Everyone obliged to order and done so. The enemy fell like flies, but still, it was not enough to kill them all. "Stand your ground! Do not give them an inch!" Raynor shouted again, firing his gauss at minotaur-like creatures. Marauders were shooting their high explosive grenades which torn apart all of them, destroying their formations and leaving them shattered. The situation was getting worse and worse until a barrage of rockets landed on the enemy, devastating them in seconds. Behind them appeared a gigantic war machine. And that meant only one thing.

" **THOR IS HERE!** " Another deadly barrage of 250 mm cannons landed on the enemy, destroying the whole formation like nothing. Killing thousands in seconds.

"Commander Raynor, the cavalry has arrived, give us targets," Said the incoming Viking pilot.

"Glad to see you boys, transform and give us solid covering fire here on those coordinates, we must assist the citizen" Responded Raynor

"Roger that Commander, you heard the man! Begin the raid!" 20 Vikings landed before the line of marines, a giant 10 meters mechs started shooting with their Gatling cannons, explosive ammunition merged with Gatling gave a lot of collateral damage and anti-personnel potential.

The battle didn't even last 10 minutes since all enemy forces were shredded to pieces, leaving only a few survivors which were taken as hostages, and eventual source of information.

Marines helped to gather wounded citizens to medivacs for fast transport, the ones that were gravely wounded, had to be healed instantly on the field by battle medics, to be in shape to at least survive to the closest healing facility before dying. The whole augustgrad was covered in massacred bodies, Terran citizens and enemy bodies laying on each other, hard to identify with anyone in such mess.

By the time all the forces arrived in Augustgrad, including a battalion of medics, 40 thousand marines and rest of armored divisions which included thors, siege tanks and goliaths, air units and support units, the area was being secured while searching for remaining survivors.

When the rabble was removed by scps by the damage that was made by explosive weapons of terrans, and all Terran citizen bodies taken while enemy bodies were burned by firebats. "Bloody mess" All Raynor could say.

Bunkers were set around the gate, and siege tanks to eventually eradicate any threats instantly after they again pass through it. After what happened here, Terrans will be a lot more cautious now.

Raynor just stood around of collected dead bodies, children and adults alike. He saw this image more than he would like, Brood Wars, Fall of Aiur, Amon War… He saw too many dead in his lifetime.

A medic walked towards him and hear her Miles still clad in his firebat armor, looking still at the datapad. "Too many dead, a surprise attack that killed many…" She said with a sad look.

"No one saw that coming Layna, we couldn't react fast enough. Especially today." He assured her.

Both stopped when they saw Raynor, instantly saluting. "At ease... " He said in low voice. But then he noticed her "Nikara? What are you doing here?"

"Healing the wounded, I thought it's obvious commander" The smirk appeared on Layna face.

"That's not what I meant, last time I saw you was before the second great war" The frown appeared on Raynor's face.

"l was hiding, or did you forget that most of the heaven devils had few enemies, and biggest of them was Arcturus?" She said simply.

He didn't forget that most devils were hiding because of their old sins, one of them at least had one. Especially him and Tychus. "I did not forget." It was all he said.

But all he cared was an explanation on how those fantasy like guys got here. And how so many people died, it doesn't seem to be likely that nearly 600 hundred dead died from swords, not to say about another 500 wounded.

As he was to ask something, he was a ghost, which just appeared right before him. He hates when they do that, can spook everyone.

"Commander Raynor," He said simply "Emperor Valerian demands your presence, its most of importance. Your transport is on the way." Then he cloaked again disappearing into thin air.

"I hate those guys," Muttered Blaze "I never get used to it"

"Nor do I, well then mates. We will talk later, haven't seen you for a while so you probably have some nice stories to tell." He then turned to his armored vehicle which just arrived.

"See you later Jim!" Nikara waved her hand as she turned back to treat wounded.A

As Raynor took to sit in armored transport, putting his gauss rifle in the front of him, all he said was "I am getting old for this."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Raynor as soon as got out of his CMC armor he went straight to the imperial palace, but not the throne room but interrogation chambers, not a pleasant place, not with all those spectres and ghost's as interrogators. Their PSI abilities can breach any mind, doesn't matter if it's Protoss, Zerg or Human, all minds will eventually surrender.

PSI abilities give a lot of useful skills, taking control of other beings, lifting something that weight is tenfold bigger than the user, and reading minds. Of course, the list is a lot bigger, but those three are the most used abilities that ghost and spectres use.

As Raynor was lead by two Marines into the main interrogation chamber, where Emperor Valerian was observing one of the invaders. The translation was not fully complete, so on screen was appearing a translation in real time from one of listening ghosts. From what they learned from both mind reading and "normal" talk was that they were expedition force, but the truth was that only a few commanders had been told it's actually an invader force to conquer what was on another side of the gate. As everyone was aware, they picked the worst possible place to invade. Valerian, Matt, and Raynor were listening, but not believing at all. "A portal between worlds?" Matt muttered under the nose "I understand Protoss can do that, but they have a technological advantage which surpasses ours by… A lot." Then he looked at the armored soldier in primitive half-plate armor "And they? I am not even sure if they reached the gunpowder technology."

"Not to mention the bloody minotaurs" Raynor grumbled aloud.

"This seems outlandish to everyone gentlemen," Valerian said, looking at the ongoing interrogation, where a soldier looked like a legionnaire from Roman Culture back from Earth. "But we can't forget that many citizens died today, and we're not sure if it was their job by creating this gate, or if it was something controlled by someone else. That reminded me something" Valerian put finger on his ear, contacting the interrogating ghost. "Nova, ask him about the gate, who created it, and why." The ghost received the order and nodded.

"Nova is interrogating him?!" Raynor nearly laughed "Oh I feel sorry for him already."

"She's the best at it," Valerian said confidently. "But her ability for carrying a high-priority task is found to be lacking in her previous missions." He said with a sad look on his face.

"You're still angry after what she has done with Davis?" Raynor asked with a frown.

"I am not angry at her," He sat on one of the chairs still looking at the screen of interrogation. "I am disappointed at her."

"She killed a 'unstable' lady, which was a danger to your rule and people alike." Matt pointed out. "Maybe it was a necessary evil?"

"No evil is necessary." Valerian just Sighed "I don't want to be recognized as a killer in my first years of rule. I promised fair rule and justice for all. Even for Davis."

"Even if she nearly killed you, brought Tal'Darim fleet to one of the colonies killing many colonists there and what's worse, made a huge faction that supported her and bringing back old Dominion?" Raynor said with a shook of the head. "I spared many enemies, some of them gave up, some still went after me. But if I was at your place, I would kill her." He said with a confident tone.

When Valerian wanted to say something, the interrogation was over. Nova left the room, and the one that was interrogated was utterly scared. "It seems she's done with him. Let's hear out what they said." With the recorded video came a translated voices.

 **Beginning of Interrogation**

"Who are you?" She began with a bored voice, looking at a dominated warrior who was fully under her control.

"Calancius of Saderan Empire, Commander of Legio Expeditionis."

Nova continued "What is that object you came from?"

"We do not know, when it appeared we got an order to check that object, and later on, use it."

"Why did you attack us?" A slight of anger appeared on Nova's face.

"Our plans were slightly different, our task was to do scout, set up a camp and wait for messengers with orders to continue. We attacked because that was our order too, to attack anyone at another side of the gate, subjugate, take slaves and loot." No emotion was visible on commander face, all because of mind control.

"Why are you using swords and plate armors?"

"It's our standard weaponry we use in the army of Sanderan Empire. Armors forged by finest armorers, and swords enchanted by runes of power.

"Runes?"

"Magical words that enhance user by various magic powers. Be it strength or agility."

"Are you saying you're using 'Magic'?" Nova asked confused.

"Yes."

 **End of Interrogation**

"Did i heard it right?" Raynor asked with a frown "Did he just said 'Magic'?" He just took a sip from his hip flask. "That's way too way freakish for me now."

"Maybe he meant Psionic abilities?" Matt thought aloud with confusion in his tone.

"I am not sure if we do have some of those 'runes' he mentioned, hell, this is all messed up." And he took another sip from the hip flask.

"There must be an explanation to this," Matt said while doing round walks around the room.

"There is," Valerian said, making two of them look at the young Emperor "I just got all information from the scientific team that was investigating the object. First, we are sure its kind of gateway, second, its range is humongous reaching the point that may be even in another galaxy." He handled the datapad to Matt.

"So you're saying the primitives made gateway that surpasses even the Protoss? Thanks for making it even worse." Raynor chuckled.

"As the soldier said, they discovered it" Valerian began "So it means someone or something else made it."

"Xel'Naga?" Matt asked.

"Only Kerrigan would tell" Raynor grumbled, "Or Protoss, they are masters of reverse engineering after all."

"Carrying on, as I said, the gateway is portal between Korhal and their world."

"Wait so we can use it as well?" Raynor asked.

"Yes. Our Drones went through just fine, one of the scientific team went through and returned afterward, feeling bit fuzzy but no changes in their bodies." He looked at the datapad again, checking the numbers of casualties. "First we're going to pay respects to the dead citizen, refund the families and clear all that damage in Augustgrad."

"And then Junior?" Raynor asked.

"We will pay a small visit to this 'Saderan Empire'"An anger appeared on Emperor's face.

 **Some info I forgot to mention.**

 **-I am not a native English speaker, hence you will find grammar mistakes / Lack of synonyms / Etc.**

 **-I am a novice when it comes to Fanfics, this will be my first English Fanfic, but second overall (My first one was a Polish one, posted on AO3.)**

 **-I am mostly casual when it comes to writing, but I will not straightly follow the Gate Storyline, it will be slightly different.**

 **-I will upload when I got time, but since I got final class now and I prepare for the main exam, it will be quite hard to post anything, but** Ill **try.**

 **-I am starting every info with "I", I don't know why.**

 **-I try to keep characters as in the game, but it will not be perfect at all. (Sometime it may be even anti-climatic)**

 **-And lastly, and most importantly, gib me feedback, tips or** encouragement **is always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koprulu Sector**

 **Korhal, Augustgrad.**

A mobilization of troops was in progress, about 200 thousand men will go through the gate, including scientific personnel and SCP's for setting up a base of operations, for now, it would be strictly military colony only, with not citizens. The Terrans were attacked so now they would attack back.

Valerian was with all field commanders that will pass the gate, giving them orders and rules of what to do and what to not do. Assigning the troops and SCP's. While most commanders were skeptic about this mission and asked: "Why not blow the whole planet up with nukes?" the only answer they got was: "No".

Raynor knew there were innocents on the second side, and if they would suffer for ambitions of a madman who provoked powerful enemy then it would be unfair and unjust to punish them all. A Raynor approved that. Arcturus would probably do that though.

Now Valerian was getting to the main point. Who shall lead the whole operation, Raynor thought only, Some random dominion officer he guessed. The answer was a bit worse.

"Commander Raynor, I am giving this mission under your command, all the personnel, military, and soon fleet on orbit will be yours to command." Raynor was dumbfounded

"I- what?" He asked confused as he looked at Matt who was smirking "That was your idea wasn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He said with puzzling tone.

"Look, I am not qualified for this kind of job-"

"Of course you are," Valerian said "We all seen your contribution in all those past years. Helping me overthrow my father, collecting the artifact, surviving on char with few troops, and most importantly, you're one of most humane person I've ever met. Your revolution for people speaks for itself."

Raynor just sighed and instantly remembered the dead bodies of all that died during the explosion. Valerian wanted revenge, and Raynor was best at giving it. After short consideration he agreed "Fine Junior, but what do you expect me to do there? Walk in, kill the ones that sent the whole expedition here, and give their heads on the plate for you?"

"The last one sounds very intriguing," He said with a smirk "but no. Our first and primary task will be set up a scientific military base. We need to know more about them, their culture, nations, anything."

"So we will be for now neutral on their territories?" He asked with crossed arms.

"Yes and No." He handed him a datapad with an image of the hill. "We're going to set up here, on this hill where the gate is. Our main reason to set up at this very place is to secure the gate from more invaders. And that where neutrality comes in, if someone comes close to the base, armed or with anything dangerous, you're free to shoot. But if you're in the field looking for Intel or anything that may assist our scientists to keep your guns and presence low, we do not want to scare their people, unless enemy soldiers are going to attack you" He explained carefully.

"What about non-hostile that get near base then?" He asked.

"If they try to get near the base, handicap them and drop them far away from the base, do not kill or capture them as prisoners. Unless asked to."

"Sounds easy enough" Raynor Admitted. "Anything else?

"I will need scout team, gathering Intel about their world, samples. You know, standard procedure." At what Raynor just nodded. "After you pass the gate, all the command is yours without restrictions, so, please. try to not abuse it.

"I can't promise anything," He said with a chuckle.

"So be it, the meeting is done, prepare for tomorrow gentlemen," Valerian said loudly, making everyone leave.

 **Valerian**

Valerian was sitting in his office while checking the incoming info from all samples from the hybrid creatures that attacked, the main force was made only from men, but auxiliary one was made from strange creatures with worse equipment than main force, yet still, they possessed danger to all people that were in the middle of this chaos. Interestingly enough the 'Hybrids' had increased regen, bigger strength, and better immunology system than humans, yet they were not as strong as CMC marine not to mention Firebat or Marauder armors.

Thankfully, they haven't captured anyone after the appearance of the gate, they couldn't even run back since they were too confident in themselves, making them even easier targets for marines. If Valerian allowed at least one of them to retreat with the citizen of Dominion of Terran, he would not show any mercy. Yet the 'slave hunt' failed greatly. And now they prepared for the counter-attack.

Valerian wasn't entirely sure what they will see on another side of the gate, he hasn't thought about possible threats, diseases or new minerals. They were going in without any Intel that would assist the army that will pass the gate, Raynor though was a specialist in dealing with such problems. He may be noisy in action sometimes and too stubborn to even listen to anyone else, but he has proven to be one of best men in the Dominion of Terran, even if he didn't work for them officially.

While he signed another approval of the law, on the screen there were news from UNN. They have shown the speech he gave just today with a formal apology for the incident on the celebration.

"[...]The Dominion of Terran will take adequate means to prevent from any more incursions to the Korhal, the today's incident was caused by unknown reason, while we do not know who did this, we will find the responsible and put them before the justice of Dominion." He finished the speech which was met with applause. Now there was time for questions.

"Emperor Valerian" Kate Lockwell began "Is it true that the enemies which attacked the Augustgrad were equipped in…" She actually looked at her pad "Plate armors and Swords?"

Murmurs echoed around the hall of Imperial Palace. But then he took the voice again. "That is correct, our Marines fought against the primitive tech as you mentioned, Plate armors and swords, and the only ranged weapons we saw were bows and crossbows from medieval times back from Earth.[...]"

Valerian while watching the news again was interrupted by an incoming call from one of the orbit battlecruiser captain. "On screen," He said to Adjutant which obliged to order. On the screen appeared a face of an old man, which wore a traditional battlecruiser captain outfit. "Ah, captain Jore. I suppose something happened." Valerian remembered face and name of each Captain that served on battlecruisers, and it was quite an achievement since there were about 5000 thousand of them.

"Not something but someone, Emperor" He answered in dry voice "Patching him through."

On Emperor main screen appeared a face of Artanis. "En taro Zeratul Emperor Valerian."

"En taro Zeratul Artanis, I haven't expected your diplomatic party though." Valerian tried to be as much diplomatic as he could. "Especially with Hierarch of Protoss on his spear of Adun.

"I am sorry then, but we felt something in your home system, and decided to investigate.

"Investigate? Just like that?" That was strange, even for Protoss. "I appreciate the care for us Artanis, but what is the true reason of you to come here?"

"I see you're as shrewd as everyone told us, we came here because of this" On the screen of Valerian an image of the gate appeared "And yes, we know about it."

"How?" He asked not entirely sure how could they know about something that happened just today.

"Our high templars felt a huge energy spike, in whole Koprulu Sector. It was so intense that we could track it in seconds. Of course, it happened here on Korhal, and our observers proved us right."

Valerian totally forgot about the observer agreement, peaceful drones that spy for Protoss and as their name suggests, they observe things. Protoss have placed those all around the Koprulu sector, and placing them on Korhal was just a formality. "I see." Valerian just sighed "Let us talk on the ground, ill give you all details that our scientist found out."

"So be it. We shall prepare for disembarking." And the communication was cut.

"This couldn't get any worse. Could it?" Valerian said with an exhausted tone leaving his office with an invisible ghost escort.

 **Meanwhile in Pub...**

"So you are saying that you fought off Hydralisk with one hand while chocking Zergling with another?" Nikara asked the blonde haired tall man disbelieving the story that Miles just told them.

"Yeah!" The big man said while drinking the beer.

"Mhm, and I fought off the Ultralisk with a knife." Raynor sarcastically replied

"Really?" Miles asked as he actually believed it.

"No!" Both Raynor and Nikara said at the same time.

"Ohhh… That's a shame, I would like to see it though." Miles took a more comfortable position on his chair and looked at both of them "So, we're going tomorrow on another side of that thing?"

"We?" Nikara asked confused.

"Of course!" Blaze exclaimed with happiness. "And the gentleman before us is going to lead again, I am proud Jim. Moving In hierarchy as always"

Raynor just twisted his cup with a chuckle "Always ready to obey my orders, are you not Miles?"

"Damn right, "The tall man said "After what you did on Char I am going to follow you, even to hell. Oh, wait a second…" The trio just laughed. Char was considered hell for a reason, it was not about all that molten surface but about billions of zergs on it.

As trio shared more stories, another man joined them, a man with dark as raven hair and blue eyes. "Ah Miles! Here you are." He patted the shoulder of the giant man "Should've warned me you're meeting famous Jim Raynor!" He gave an old Veteran an arm to shake.

Raynor accepted it "Famous? Maybe famous at pissing off Emperors."

"And loving zerg queens…" Nikara snickered, at what she earned a sigh from him.

"That was low blow…" Raynor just shook his head "Anyway, who are you? Your voice sounds familiar to me."

"No wonder! I am one of the Viking pilots that assisted you." A huge smile appeared on his face "I am Sven, captain of Wings of Korhal"

"And you say I am famous?" Raynor just laughed "Wings of Korhal are bloody legends after Amon wars, best of the best."

"Turn it down commander, or ill get red all over my face" Sven just joked, asking the bartender to hand him another whiskey cup. "While I appreciate the praise from the hero from Char and you probably have done more than our not so great Emperor Arcturus. May he rest in peace and never come back. I came here in seeking answers." A serious face appeared on Viking captain.

"I presume it's about the enemy we fought just yesterday?" Raynor asked looking with a same serious face at Sven.

"You presume right Commander." Sven confirmed, "My Superiors were not as much talk-active as you are right now. And I want to know what the hell just happened there.

"Bold request Sven" Miles murmured under nose "Bold even for you"

"My mom always used to say "Boldness is fundamental for the World, its what it holds together." He said with a sad face.

Nikara then realized something. "'Used to say'?"

"Oh beg my pardon then." He said with an aggressive tone, smashing a letter on their table.

Raynor looked at it and it was, "Official Statement of family loss." He read aloud.

Sven looked at Raynor again, taking the letter, opening it again and reading aloud one specific line "[...]We're sorry to inform you, that one (or more) of your family members have been killed in terrorist attack. Please accept our formal apologies for not keeping the city safe.[...]" Sven just sighed, took all the whiskey at once and just put the letter back on the table. "Yesterday I lost my father and mother on the speech since they were close to the explosion... My little sister" His voice broke from all sudden "Is in a critical state sitting in bio-stasis, her spine looks like a bad hammered nail, multiple skull fractures, broken ribs… The list goes on. So I'll ask for the first favor in my fucking life, Who. Did. This?" Sven said with demanding voice, but Raynor saw he was holding back the tears.

Raynor knew he will never stand down until he doesn't know the answer. He sighed and handed him his datapad with all information from the interrogation answering him at the same time. "The gate origin is unknown, our best scientists are working hard to break the code of that thing, but the problem is it's not even similar to any tech we ever met even Xel'Naga. The invaders didn't make it, they don't know who made it, even with mind control we couldn't get any more info from it." Raynor just looked again at the man who was looking intently at the info, looking for any hints. "I'm sorry about your loss, and I hope your sis' get's better."

Sven just chuckled "You know what's the worst? First time in my life I am afraid, as Viking pilot i was taught to never fear anything, to never stand down. My parents knew the risk's, and I knew the risk, still, I went as Vikings to chase after my biggest dream, I wanted to keep my family safe, to keep my young sis' safe. Make them proud. And when I got this letter, I cried the first time in my life, I cried after those I swore to defend, I was afraid, I was afraid that my sister might end the same.

Just as Raynor wanted to say something, a ghost appeared out of no-where. "Field-General Raynor" He acknowledged him with his new title "Emperor calls you to the gate as fast as you can." And then he disappeared again.

"I hate those guys," Nikara, Miles, and Raynor said at the same time.

Raynor just looked at them "Nikara, Miles, take care of him, he needs support which I am not able to give right now.

"Will do Commander," Nikara told him. "Oh wait, 'Field-General'" He mimicked the ghost tone to say the title, at what Miles just laughed.

Raynor just shook his head with a chuckle, leaving the bar and heading to the gate via the Hercules that just landed before him. With an escort of Imperial Guard.

"I see I am a big fish now…" He sighed as he entered the Hercules carrier.

 **Gate**

The whole gate thing gave Raynor a headache, first a lot of dead, now Sven situation… He needed to drink something, even if he just did, he needed more. Valerian was now demanding his presence at the instant. Raynor could just wonder what the hell happened now.

As they landed, behind Raynor was about 20 people following him like a dog following his master. They were unnecessary, but if Emperor decided it's going to be best, let it be.

Raynor was greeted by Ghost which led him into the command center. A small building which was made just for fast access to any gate intel or commanding the patrols near it. As Raynor entered the main room, he was greeted by not just Terrans, but Protoss as well, one of them was well to known for him.

"Ah, Friend Raynor!" Artanis said with a happy tone, and if he had a mouth then he would probably smile as well. "I am glad to see you here."

"Same goes for you Artanis" Raynor replied with a smile. "Now. Why did you call me here Junior?"

"The plan has changed Raynor," Valerian said while looking at the basic map of the region behind the gate. "We must act now."

"Why is that?" He asked with crossed arms.

"Because the enemy is marching towards the gate." He turned to face the old veteran "You must gear up, and pass the gate. Eradicate them before they can even see the gate."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Valerian confirmed. "We're beginning the operation at this very moment. Matt. Give orders and alert all designed personnel to begin."

"At once." Young Admiral went to the communication center.

"And what are you doing here Artanis?" Raynor asked his old friend.

"We came to help you. Well, help with this gate at very least." Artanis said, his face didn't show any emotions, well it was Protoss what did you expect… "Though we won't pass the gate unless we get permission to. Since its Terran vengeance and Terran only."

"I appreciate that Hierarch," Valerian added. "Though your people are free to cross it and help us gather any information… Of course, if you're interested."

"For now we will help you on this side. Later we shall see." Artanis told them while looking at the images of the warriors that attacked them."Interesting, so that's how your people dressed in your early ages?"

"We dressed a bit differently, but yes, our images from Earth and old Manuscripts are similar to their weaponry. But it was 1200 thousand years ago." Valerian answered.

"Hmph, at least they favor melee weapons, I respect them for fighting the enemy in close combat."

Raynor looked at Hierarch with a serious face "I would respect them too, if not the fact they tried to kidnap our people and turn them into slaves."

"Glad they didn't." Artanis was preparing to teleport, but before that, he said: "Even Protoss cannot contain the fury of Terrans, and I feel it will be a lot worse for the enemy you're facing." And he vanished.

"Can everyone stop disappearing and appearing in front of me?! This is getting ridiculous!" Raynor just groaned as he left the room, leaving Valerian confused.

The preparations have begun, the Terrans march for Vengeance with fury and fire. Empires will shake, Kingdoms will fall… Gods shall pay.

 **Word count: 3011 words.**

"All your gate are belong to us!"

 **Sorry, this is not yet the "Let's wreck some havoc in the middle age civilization" YET! (Next chapter will be longer and will contain all juicy stuff that Terrans can field. Well, half of it. Who the hell would send thors against them? I mean... They probably would. Just for fun, I guess.**

 **Some may consider this chapter as Filler, but the truth is. Its kind of filler, i posted it for 3 reasons.**

 **1\. I wanted to introduce the Sven, he was in my head for a quite long time, he shall have a quite big role in this fanfic, but that's it from me.**

 **2\. Well... Witcher tales: Thronebreaker is out! And i am super into that game, OH BOY. (I recommend it, a cool story so far since I am about 14 hours into it. And yes, I play It a lot. I am witcher fanboi since the first game came out.**

 **3\. I had a lot of stuff to do in the past week, my plan was to release 1 chapter more after first one. But Exam happend, few homeworks and I am attending additional English lessons. I MUST BE SMART EVEN MORE.**

 **The schedule is: No idea, I will post when I am not overburdened with stuff, aka school.**

 **And lastly, I thank you so much for the positive feedback! Made my sad day a happy one, really appreciate** **someone is into that story!**


End file.
